Wet tissues moistened with a suitable liquid such as a toilet water or a face lotion have been used widely, for example as beauty aids.
Known wet tissue containers have drawbacks that hamper their desirability. In this regard FIG. 1 shows a prior art wet tissue container in which a large number of wet tissues b are stacked in superposed relation. A user may insert her fingers through an opening a formed through the top of the container, grip the topmost tissue and withdraw it through the opening a. This prior art wet tissue container has the defect that when the opening a is maintained in an open condition, a moistening liquid vaporizes so that the wet tissues in the container are therefore dried.
FIG. 2 shows another prior art wet tissue container in which is disposed a roll of wet tissue having equidistantly spaced perforated lines. Cruciform slits d are cut through a cover c made of an elastic material. When the wet tissue e is unrolled and drawn through these slits d, the latter serves to squeeze excess liquid contained in the tissue and as a guide for tearing a tissue along a perforated line and to futhermore hold the leading end of the continuous wet tissue from the roll so that the next tissue sheet may be readily grasped and drawn out. This wet tissue container has also some serious drawbacks in that the side edges of the slits d must be directed upwards so as to facilitate the passage of the wet tissue through the slits d when the tissue is drawn. However, when the tissue is drawn through the slits and torn off, the side edges thereof must spring back so as to close the slits d as tightly as possible in order to prevent the vaporization of the moistening liquid through the slits. As a result, the slits d must be cut with a high degree of accuracy, and consequently the cost of manufacture is increased. Moreover, the leading end of the tissue is held in the slits d, so that there is an opening into the container and the vaporization of the moistening liquid through the slits d cannot be avoided. Moreover, when the container is turned upside down, the moistening liquid accumulated at the bottom of the container will flow out of the slits.